The story of Delta squad
by Hypershadic
Summary: Bip!  Bap!  Bam!  Welcome to New Mambossa.  Follow the footsteps of Jacob as he searches for his squad.  NOTE: This takes the co-op campaign with a TWIST!
1. Prepare to Drop!

I don't own anything from the Halo series.

The Rookie of ODST 5th company Delta Squad.

Prepare to drop

_**The year is 2552. **_

_**Humanity is at war with the alien alliance known as "The Covenant". **_

_**We are losing. **_

_**The Covenant have burned our worlds, killing billions in their genocidal campaign. **_

_**Earth is our last bastion - a carefully guarded secret. **_

_**But not anymore. **_

_**A Covenant carrier has breached Earth's defenses and attacked the African mega-city, "New Mombasa". **_

_**Initial reports confirm major damage and heavy civilian casualties. **_

_**Now military leaders of the "United Nations Space Command" have prepared their response... **_

_**Teams of highly-trained "Orbital Drop Shock Troopers" are ready to assault the carrier from Navy ships in low orbit. **_

_**This is a near-suicidal mission. **_

_**But these troopers are the best of the best. **_

_**And saving New Mombasa could be the most important mission of the war... **_

_October 20_

Delta squad, the ODST-ONI group in the 6th company (but probably not the only one), were sitting up in the UNSC _Say My Name. _"Navy put up a good fight," said PFC Michel ,call-sign Mickey. Corporal Miles ,call-sign Dutch, responded, "Course they did, it's Earth." lance corporal Kojo ,call-sign Romeo, huffed a little and added, "Better late than never." Another member of the team, the "Rookie", lance corporal Jacob Ramirez, sat at his pod thinking about what had happened during the last few hours. Covenant forces attacked Earth and get past the orbital defenses. Going groundside sounded great at the moment. Then Hood called, and their target was changed to the covenant carrier floating over New Mombasa. The rookie merely nodded when they got the news from gunnery sergeant Buck about the new target and the new commander Captain Dare. _Miss Navel Intelligence._ The next thing Jacob knew he was hit over the head with a sniper rifle. Hand going to his pistol reflexively, he heard Romeo say "Wake up, Buttercup." Romeo was pushed aside by Dutch who said, "Relax Rookie. He don't mean nothin'. Besides. Now's one of those times, it pays to be the strong, silent type." Jacob nodded and took the silenced M7/SMG from Dutch, secured it in his Single Occupant Human Insertion Vehicle and got ready for their drop. After a few seconds a green light came on and Buck radioed, "We are droppin' into hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" Jacob readied himself for the drop. A jolt, and the pod was away with the hundreds of others from the _Say My Name._ In the outer atmosphere the squad saw a wrecked UNSC ship. "Take that back. Navy got its ass kicked." Romeo said. "Hey Romeo remember when I said earlier? Consider it a standing order," Buck said with a hint of annoyance. A few minutes later they finally had visual contact with the Covenant Carrier. "Stand by to adjust trajectory. On my mark," ordered Dare. "What did she just say," asked Dutch with a hint of worry in it. "Mark," said Dare and all of the pods belonging to Delta squad veered to the left. "We're way off course," Mickey exclaimed. Dare remained unfazed saying, "We're going exactly where I need to go." Mickey continued his surprise, "But we're going to miss the Carrier!" Suddenly Dutch exclaimed, "Radiation!" Jacob knew everyone looked down at the carrier that was supposed to attack and saw a ship that his IFF identified as the _UNSC In Amber Clad_. Mickey asked panicing, "Did the Covenant just set off a nuke?" Dare replied quickly, "No. The carrier's going to jump! It's a slip-space rupture! You need to-" She was cut off as the radiation messed with the comms. Bucks last words still rang though, "Stabilize then pop your chute! We're going in hard!" Mickey's pod was hit by the shock wave and shot back and smashed into Jacobs pod, sending him into a spin. About 200 feet lower Jacob finally blacked out.

Tech corner-For readers who don't play Halo and don't know about anything here this is for you. It will introduce new tech in the story.

HEV/SOHIV – This pod is standard issue in any UNSC ship going into combat. Used by the ODSTs (and in few cases spartans) they allow a small elite force to clear out a landing zone for the basic troop transports. They have no cooling system giving ODSTs the moniker "hell jumpers".

UNSC – United Nations Space Command.

ODST – Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. They are the best of the best. Known by the moniker "Hell jumpers" some squad commanders take this to heart and give a small pep-talk before each drop.

M7/Silenced Sub Machine Gun – This gun is used when a squad doesn't want or isn't supposed to draw attention to themselves. This gun is deadly when in battle but doesn't make up for the fact that ODSTs are not SPARTANs.

The pistol aka the M6C "SOCOM" - This pistol holds 12 semi armor-piercing (and by extension anti-material rounds making this gun a fatal weapon in the hands of a marksman) as Buck says about it "whisper-quiet with armor-piercing rounds. Brutes might see us coming, but the only thing they'll hear is their asses hitting the ground."

The Covenant – This race of alien beings seem to worship a race of aliens known only as the "Forerunners" as gods. They seek to light the HALO rings to begin the "Great Journey".

Halo – As Sargent Major A. Johnson put it these seven rings are anti Son of a bitch machines made by the Forerunners to destroy all sentient life to destroy a parasitic race known as the "flood".

ONI – Office of Navel Intelligence.

SPARTANs – These super solders where created by training children from a young age and enhancing them so that they have superior strength, speed, skill, and, intelligence. The MJONLAR mk. VI armor has similar shield strength as an elite. There are three generations of SPARTANs I-Johnson, II-John "Master Chief."


	2. Streets of New Mombasa part 1

I don't own anything from the Halo series.

The Rookie of ODST 5th company Delta Squad.

Streets of New Mombasa part I

Sub-title Three's Company

Jacob's head started to clear slowly as he regained consciousness his head leaned against the door of his pod. Picking his head up he spotted two Phantoms flying past in what looked like a search pattern. He stopped moving so that if they looked in they would think that he was dead. A few minutes later the Phantoms passed and Jacob activated the door fail-safe. Dropping about three stories he landed on his feet. A small alert sounded and he looked at his HUD. His biometric indicator at the top of his HUD told him that he needed to find a med-pack. Nodding his head down to activate his com he sent out a few burst transmissions. "Buck? Mickey? Dutch? Romeo? Dare? Can any of you hear me?" Static answered his question. Letting his chin of his com trigger he muttered, "On my own, in a city filled to the gills with Covies and a confusing lay-out." A small smile grew to a sarcastic grin. "Sounds like fun." His helmets fail-safe activated and four white points showed up on his HUD. Walking over to the points he found med-packs. Opening it up he used the various objects inside of it to calm his biometrics down, and thus recover. A sound came through his com, "This is Dorthy of first division. I request immediate evac now." Jacob immediately forgot the small bits of pain from the bio-foam and rushed to the point of origin, marked on his HUD. Reaching the general area he activated his VISR and scanned the area again. It's amazing what the naked eye missed that his VISR picked up. A group of Grunts, lead by a Brute, were pouring a ton of plasma into a few cars parked next to each other. Putting his M7 in its holster Jacob drew his SOCOM and sighted a Grunt's head in the sight of it and squeezed off a shot. Quickly sighting the other grunts he fired three more shots and the other grunts fell to the ground, blue-green blood pooling near the broken methane mask. The Brute jumped away from the grunts and turned in Jacob's direction. The ODST was already in a dead sprint at the Brute, M7 in hand. A spray of gunfire appeared from behind the cars. The Brute's shield flared and went out as Jacob brought his gun to bare. Peppering it with gun fire, Jacob unloaded his entire clip into it and finally fell to the ground in its own red and blue blood. Jacob walked up to it and snapped his neck to make sure that he was dead. Stepping out of there cover two marines appeared from their cover. Jacob depolarized his helmet and nodded at the two ladies as they walked to him. "Private Helen Eriksson and Corporal Seanna Enciso Marines first squadron. Our squads touched down with the Chief. We didn't go with him. They died one by one by the baby kongs. We found each other by mistake when I was looking for a rally point. We are low on ammo and were low on moral until you showed up Lance Corproral," Helen said as she seemed to give her partner a once-over. "Any bruises on her," Jacob asked half-joking. "No, but I might need some bio-foam," replied Seanna, "We also thought we found someone else but when we checked where the signal was he or she was gone." Jacob nodded and handed Seanna a canister of bio-foam from the health-pack that he didn't use and she applied it to her shoulder. Suddenly Jacob heard a sound. Turning, he quickly replaced the clip in his silenced M7. He activated his VISR. The city lit up through the enhanced low-light vision. The red outline for enemies didn't appear; however, what did appear intrigued him. He was looking at a phone that was highlighted. Walking over to it he touched the star button. His HUD displayed numerous information. "Username: Dare Password: Virgil Superintendent online." Jacob had no idea what it meant but he now had a map of the city. _Now I won't get lost,_ thought Jacob as he turned back to the two marines that he had stumbled onto. Something told him that they weren't telling the truth about who they were. They didn't have IFF indicators but showed up in his VISR enhanced vision to be friendly. So he wasn't going to argue. He would need them to help him to find the various beacons that his squad would have left over the city. It was a standard procedure for them when they got separated. He knew the situation they were in wasn't normal, but he would just have to trust Buck, Mickey, Dutch, even Romeo to led him to where they were. His map already showed the location of one beacon. Marking the location of it with his own Nav point and turned back to his two _new_ squad-mates. "We just can't stay here. Found something that might help us out," Jacob said to the two marines. Helen shook her head. "No can do sir. Somebody will come for us. I vote we stay here." Seanna however nodded and stood behind Jacob. "I think we should go with Lance Corporal ODST." Jacob's head followed Seanna as she walked behind him. After she had said what she said he turned back to Helen shrugged and said, "Looks like your vote, just got over-ruled." Jacob couldn't hear her but it he imagined that she swore at him and his new 2 and fell in line. They then went off to find the first Beacon.

Tech corner-For readers who don't play Halo and don't know about anything here this is for you. It will introduce new tech in the story. This also will provide terms that I will use knowing no other words to describe it.

HUD – Heads up Display

Brutes – "Jiralhanae" They have been part of the covenant since before the Attack on Harvest. They are smart enough to achieve They had just rediscovered radio and rocketry when the Covenant in 2492. They are a match for even a SPARTAN in terms of strength. Although they have the ability to use some of the Covenant's most advanced weaponry they prefer to use weapons of their own design. Spiker rifle, Mauler (hand-held shotgun), and the Gravity Hammer.

Grunts – "Unggoy" These methane breathing creatures hold some of the lowest ranks in the covenant. Mainly used for grunt work: Toteing supplies for higher caste members, Main assault force, etc. They once rebelled against the covenant but where brought back in line by the Arbiter. They wield plasma pistols, Needler, and the Fuel Rod Cannon. The only race in the covenant that cannot breath oxygen.

The Arbiter – A disgraced elite given this sacred armor has a chance to redeem himself. He is the guardian of the Great Journey. He has been sent to quell the Unggoy rebellion and tame the Lekgo(Race of worms that make up the Hunters and Scarab.) He is possibly the most determined Elite that has ever crossed anyone's path. The currant Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee, will not appear in this story but his predecessor will be mentioned, OR WILL HE!

Glassing – Whenever a planet is attacked by the Covenant, once they get the forerunner artifacts, attack the surface of a planet with crisscrossing plasma bombardments. This turns almost anything to glass, hence "Glassing".

Elites – "Sangelli" They held the highest caste in the Covenant and one of the first races of the Covenant. They served as the Vanguard to the Prophets. During the Great Schism in October of 2552 the Brutes and Prophets secret alliance showed itself when all of the Elite guards of the Prophet of Regret failed to stop him from dying at the hands of Master Chief. Most Elites managed to get away from their Brute "Brutus"; however, those in New Mombasa learned of their deception to late and almost all died soon after Regret's ship left.

Like what I did at the end? Things I could do better?

Please Review

Flames will be glassed.


	3. Streets of New Mombasa  Omens and signs

I don't own anything from the Halo series.

The Rookie of ODST 5th company Delta Squad.

Streets of New Mombasa part II

Sub-title Fire-team Bravo

Jacob had managed to not only survive his drop, he had gained at least some power to move through the occupied city while trying to find his squad-mates. Helen Eriksson and Seanna Enciso were 100% grade-A marine, or so they said. He didn't doubt them, it was just that their IFF tags weren't showing. And not everyone could be trusted. Still, he needed them to help him navigate the city. Elites laid on the road, spikes in their backs, lying in pools of their own dried blue blood. They where dead, Jacob knew that, but it was how they died. The spikes hadn't exploded so the grunts didn't accidentally shoot them in the back. He knew the weapon that fired those rounds as the same that where from the first weapons fired in the Human-Covenant war on Harvest. _So the Brutes are betraying the Elites? Did something happen while I was out?_ Seanna's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Are we going, sir?" Jacob shook his head, stood up, and motioned them to follow. Looking around, thanks to his VISR, he managed to keep them from being in the open for too long and eventually they reached an area marked on his map as Tayari Plaza. He told his squad-mates to stay there and he went down i into the plaza until he reached an ODST HEV. He checked it and found the sidearm missing from its holster. _Whoever it was, they were alive when they hit._ Reaching up to the top slot for what ever weapon was up their he was surprised to find on of the M7 Suppressed SMGs that the squad had been given. Taking all the ammo he could carry for it he checked his map again. The marker was up a ways; however, it was close by. He activated his comms and said to Seanna and Helen, "We're going to check that building. Take it slow steady and I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Two green lights acknowledged his command. Brutes would have moved out as soon as all the fighting was done; however, grunts would search for things to take with them before the planet was glassed. He could hear a clicking coming from his comm. Scanning around he found nothing with his VISR. He; however, wouldn't pay attention to what the VISR told him and continued to look around. He saw movement from his left and turned. A Brute had managed to sneak up on him. He poured fire into its stomach but its shielding flared and when the last bullet from his clip was spent, the shield dissipated with a loud snap. The Brute was on top of him by the time his put a new clip in. It knocked the M7 from his hand and knocked him to the ground. Jacob had the wind knocked out of him, but he knew he needed a weapon to take out the Brute. It wasn't necessary; however, as their were two loud "cracks" and the Brute fell back dead in its own blood. Sitting up quickly, Jacob turned and scanned the area where the two "cracks" had sounded and saw . . . Romeo? "Romeo? That you," he asked concerned about the well-being of his fellow ODST and squad-mate. The ODST shook it's head and came down to help Jacob up. Finally getting up on his feet he depolarized his helmet as the other ODST did the same. She was tall, as big as a mountain, and strong as an ox. He wondered if she was a SPARTAN but her call-sign was not a letter followed by numbers, but an actual honest to goodness call-sign. KATE was what appeared with her IFF tag. "Good to see another trooper down here," Jacob said taking off his helmet. His hair was buzz-cut, like all other ODSTs and he had a few scars on his face. He looked up at the ODST and saluted. KATE took off her helmet as well. She had a pretty face, Jacob had to admit that; however, it was as hardened as any other ODST's face would look after a few missions. _Damn waste of beauty,_ Jacob thought as KATE saluted back. "Gunnery Sargent Katelyn Robertson. Your from Buck's squad, aren't you?" Kate had known what squad he was from, _She must __have seen them!_ "Yes ma'am. Lance Corporeal Jacob Ramirez. ODST squad Delta 5th company." Kate nodded and asked, "So whats the plan Lance Corporeal?" Jacob was slightly taken aback by this but answered, "Looking for the beacons my squad left behind ma'am. Try to find out what happened to them. Recover dog tags if necessary." Kate nodded and put her helmet back on, polarizing it. Jacob followed her lead and headed for the building where he had sent Seanna and Helen. Going through the door he scanned the room. "_No targets. Let's move,_" Was out of the comms before he could figure out who it was. Turning quickly he saw that Kate had followed behind him. Then something else came in through the comms. Seanna's voice, well more of a gasp really, and Helen saying, "Son of a bitch." Jacob spoke over the comm, "What's up there?" Seanna merely said, "Helmet." Jacob started running up the stairs and through the halls.

Tech corner-For readers who don't play Halo and don't know about anything here, this is for you. It will introduce new tech in the story. This also will provide terms that I will use knowing no other words to describe it.

None for this chapter.

Things I could do better?

Please Review

Flames will be glassed.


	4. Streets of New Mombasa Teyria plaza

I don't own anything from the Halo series.

The Rookie of ODST 5th company Delta Squad.

Streets of New Mombasa part III

Sub-title Son I could be your daddy. . .

Helen, Seanna, and Katelyn all stood out of Jacob's way as he examined the helmet. _Not a doubt it belonged to Dare. I wonder if. . . wait, what's this?_ He plucked a data card from the helmet and plugged it into his. Half of his visor was filled with the data that her camera recorded. She had landed fine and had got out of her pod. Jacob however could not see where she went because her helmet came off when she was attacked. He fast-forwarded it and stopped as the camera began to move again. After a few minutes he saw Buck who was backing away from the camera. Buck's retreat stopped after a loud crack (It was only in his speakers). Buck then waved to someone and what ever had the helmet had flung it up here while dying. Yanking the card out he put it in one of the pouches where he had held ammo for his M7S. Seanna and Helen seemed a bit taken aback by this discovery, Kate seemed. . . well, it's hard to see through a polarized ODST mask. Standing up he placed her helmet on the table that sat next to the doorway. There was a broken vase on the table as well. Jacob picked up one of the flowers and placed it in front of the helmet. "Let's go," he ordered looking back at the two marines. Helen was about to say something when Kate said, "Now isn't the time. Our mission, staying alive, comes first. Once we're out. Then . ." Her voice trailed off as Jacob held up his hand. Jacob had been looking for a way out of the city with the superintendents map. Another beacon appeared, this one near the Uplift Reservoir. "I found something. Right outside the Uplift Reservoir." Kate nodded and went through the door. Jacob looked back at the helmet. _She knew the risks. That's why. We all know the risks. Hell, Dutch has more time serving as an ODST than almost everyone else. Why is it that when I think how they might have ended up. . . _He shook his head. That seemed to snap Helen and Seanna out of their slump as well.

They moved out of the room quickly and caught up to Kate in the lobby. "Two grunts where sneaking up on us," she said calmly. Looking around he spotted a weapons cache from the NMPD and moved over to it. There were weapons missing put reasoned that it had to be from the time the Cheif touched down. He loaded up on ammo and stopped. He reached back into one of the ammo packs and pulled out the video card. He placed it into his helmet and moved out towards the Uplift Reservoir. He heard familiar noises and then the translator, well, translated them. "The time of the Elites is over. Your kind no longer have the right to walk the path," a deep voice had said that, full of hatred. A another voice, filled with the same hatred, answered him. "Then I shall slay you and your pack in the name of my brothers." Jacob heard an energy sword come to life and bolted for the corner. He looked around the corner and saw an Elite Major fight a Brute Chieftain. The Brute had his gravity hammer but the Elite was more nimble able to evade the hammer's crushing head. The elite then stabbed at the brute's neck The brute managed to miss most of the blade. However, it did manage to draw blood. Jacob activated his comm to the others. "Take down the brute. Leave the elite to me." Three green lights flashed in his HUD. "On my mark. Mark!" An MA5B assault rifle M6C magnum and M6S SOCOM fired at the brute, who collapsed after a few bursts. The Elite turned, drawing his plasma rifle, and trained it on Kate. He never got a shot off as Jacob slammed into his stomach at a dead sprint. The elite dropped his plasma rifle and the energy sword roared to life. Jacob pinned the arm down and fired his entire M6S's clip into the elite's hand. The Elite released his energy sword and used the fist that wasn't pinned down to swing a fist at Jacob. Jacob felt the fist connect with his jaw and was thrown about 5 feet off the elite who picked up his sword and ran at Jacob. He didn't get very far as Kate, Seanna, and Helen tackled him and removed the sword _forcefully_ from his hand. The elites mandibles clicked franticly. Jacob got up and jogged over to the others. Depolarizing his visor he looked at Kate and said, "I thought I said to leave him to me?" Jacob saw her shake her head. He shrugged and looked down at the elite. "They're going to get off you. When they do, I don't want to see you go for your weapons." He said, simultaneously moving the energy sword away from him. The elite closed its mouth and nodded. He motioned everyone to get back as the elite got up. If looks could kill, Jacob and everyone else that crossed this elite would be dead. Jacob didn't show his fear though as he walked up to the elite and stopped outside of its reach. He pointed his M7 silenced at its chest and said, "Why did they betray you." The elite growled and said, "I know not, infidel. If I did I would have ended this before now." Jacob lowered his weapon. He looked at the elite's face again and said, "If the Brutes betrayed you, then we're on the same side, _for now._" He emphasized the last part so that the elite knew that once it was over they would go back to being enemies. The Elite nodded and picked up his plasma rifle. Seanna was about to fire when Jacob put his hand up and shook his head. "I swear a blood oath that all Jiralhanae that cross my path will die." The Elite said kneeling.

Tech corner-For readers who don't play Halo and don't know about anything here, this is for you. It will introduce new tech in the story. This also will provide terms that I will use knowing no other words to describe it.

Data card – These cards are the equivalent of flash drives with one exception. They can hold anything from video data to UNSC Smart A.I.s. They are basically a card shaped storage device with a crystal ring for the data.

NMPD – New Mombasa Police Department. . . Duh!

Things I could do better?

Please Review

Flames will be glassed.


End file.
